Chemistry
by Shayshay100
Summary: Jack and Kim have known each other for a long time. They trust each other. And we all know they secretly like each other. But will the other ever know?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, or any of the characters. Please be nice in the reviews. Rating T for later chapters. Enjoy :)**

"Jack, what are we doing?" Kim asks, as they sneak into the dojo.

"Just follow," he explains, pulling her along by the hand. He pulls at the door, and nearly laughs as the door opens easily. Stupid Rudy. She follows him cautiously. Kim follows Jack, until he grabs a bow staff. She looks at him, confused, "Extra practice."

"Extra practice? You dragged me along, for extra practice."

"Are you mad?"

She sighs, "No I'm not mad," she grabs a bow staff, and they begin sparring. The staffs hit each other, creating a sound that echoes throughout the otherwise empty dojo. Soon enough, jack gets in a blow, and knocks kick to the ground. Jack drops his staff, nd it clatters to the ground. He rushes over to her side, and kneels down beside her.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine," she answers, grabbing his shirt, and pulling him down, rolling over, and ending up on her knees right beside him, his back against the floor, her hands balled up in his shirt.

"Ya, I can see that," he jokes, easily pushing himself back up, Kim's hands still wrapped in the fabric of his shirt as she stands up with him. She looks down at her hands, and she blushes, quickly letting go of his shirt. Jack blushes as well, but shakes it off, "Round 2?"

Kim smiles, "Sure." They both grab their staffs, and begin again.

They spar for a while, until Kim hits jack hard, right in the chest, pushing him over into the wall. Carrying her bow staff, she hurries over to him, and sits beside him. He tries to push himself up, and winces, giving up.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Ya, sure, of course," he tries to get up again, and fails a second time.

"Jack, stop trying to get up," Kim explains, as she gently grabs his waist, and carefully pulls him into a sitting position, "I'm sorry."

Jack smiles, "It's okay." Kim moves her hands away from his waist, and uses one hand to push away the hair stuck to his face, "Thanks." he reaches for her hand, and encases it in his. Kim blushes, looking into his eyes. She smiles at him, and starts to lean in. Time seems to slow down, as Jack leans in as well. They're lips are about to meet, when they hear a clang, and they quickly pull away from each other. They look around, and see the group of bow staffs leaning against the wall have fallen. They look back at each other, and both blush, as Kim scoots away. She stands up and offers her hand to Jack.

"C'mon, lets get you too the doctor," Kim decides, as she helps Jack up, and they hobble out of the dojo.

**Disclaimer: How did you like it? You didn't really think Jack and Kim would kiss in the first chapter, did you? Haha, don't worry, they will eventually. I'll update soon. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

They walk in through the large doors of Falafel Phil's, as Phil pushes through the door. They turn, and stop him, "Hey, Phil what's wrong."

"Tootsie and I are playing hide and go seek. Tootsie is very good," and with that, Phil leaves, in search of his goat. Jack and Kim both laugh, as they find a spot in their usual spot, slipping in beside each other, "Jack, how's your chest?"

Jack pats his chest, wincing only slightly, "It's good."

"Ya, sure," Kim grins, shaking her head. At that time, Jerry and Eddie walk in, and stand at he side of the table, "Do you two want to come see a movie?"

"Um," Kim looks at Jack, and he shrugs, slightly shaking his head, "No thanks guys. Maybe next time."

"Suit yourself," Eddie answers, as they leave. Kim and Jack sit in silence, until Kim turns her face to look straight at him. "You, want to go see if Rudy's in the dojo?"

"Sure." They leave Falafel Phil's, and head to the dojo. Of course, the door is open, but there's no Rudy.

"Darn it." They walk over to his office, and open the door. Kim flicks on the light, and they step farther into the room. Jack lets go of the door behind him. As the door completely shuts, they hear a click, and Kim spins around. "No, no, no, no!" Kim hurries to the door, and jiggles at the door. She turns back to face Jack, her back pressed against the door, "We're locked in."

"What?" He jiggles the knob as well, but it doesn't budge. As he lets it go, the lights flicker, and then turn off, "You've got to be kidding me." He flickers the light switch up and down, but the room stays dim. Jack starts banging on the door, as Kim slides down the door, and lands on her butt on the floor.

"Nobody is going to here us."

"Well, can you call someone?"

Kim reaches into her shorts pocket, but nothing's there, "Sorry Jack, I must've left my phone at home."

"Well, he puts his back to the door, and slides down to sit beside her, "Then I guess we'll be stuck here for while," he looks at Kim, and she blushes. Jack smiles, the adorable smile of his that helped her fall for him, and stares at Kim. A strand of blonde hair falls in front of her face, and he takes his hand, bringing it towards her. Sub-consciously, she holds her breath, as his thumb traces along her forehead, and down to her ear, as he pushes the strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles at him, as his hand rests beside her face. He stares at her, and then realizes his hand is still there. He starts to pull it away, when Kim grabs his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's hand is in Kim's as they stare at each other. Kim blushes, quickly letting go of Jack's hand. They both smile nervously, and look away from eachother.

"Sorry," Kim explains.

"For what?" Jack asks, confused.

"For getting us stuck in here."

"Kim, it wasn't your fault," Jack assures her, "Just Rudy's faulty lock."

"Maybe," she seems unsure, "But I made us come here."

"Ya, why did you want to find Rudy?"

"I wanted to get some more practice," she explains.

"Why didn't you just ask me? I thought you liked practicing with me?" He almost looks hurt.

Kim blushes, "I do, but I didn't want to hurt you again."

"Kim, you aren't going to hurt me. You never did."

"Oh ya, then what is this?" She grabs his shirt, and lifts it up, showing a large purple bruise in the middle of his chest. It's faded a bit, but still very noticeable. "I did this to you." She drops his shirt, and looks away from him, "I can't stand to see you in pain."

"Kim," Kim continues to look away until Jack grabs her face gently with both his hands, and forces her to look at him, "You didn't hurt me. The bow staff did. It wasn't your fault. We were practicing and I got hurt. It was my idea."

"But-"

"No buts," Jack demands, staring at her, "Okay?"

"Okay," she stares at him awkwardly, "Um Jack?"

"Ya?"

"Your hands."

"Oh, right." he nervously pulls them away from Kim's face, nervously laughing. "So, when do you think we'll get out of here?"

"Well, how much does Rudy usually come into his office?" She asks him, and they look at each other.

"We'll be stuck here a while."

"Well, then we might as well do something," Kim states, "Truth or dare?"

"What?"

"Truth, or dare?" she waits for him to answer patiently.

"Um, okay," he thinks for a minute, "Truth."

"When you first saw me, did you think I was cute?" the question just blurts out, and Kim quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Yes." the answer surprises both of them.

"Really?"

"Ya," Jack's face turns red, "I thought you were really cute. With your blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes."

Kim can't find words to speak.

"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Um, Truth."

"Did I really smell like a new guy?" Jack asks her.

Kim bursts out laughing, "What?"

"When we first met, you said I still had that new guy smell."

"Wait. You remember that?"

"Sure," he thinks back to the first time they met, "I caught your apple when you dropped it. An then you watched me beat up the black dragons."

"Ya, I know. I just didn't think you'd remember that."

"Of course I do. It was the first time we met." He states.

"And you really thought I was cute?"

"Ya." It's silent for a little bit, "And you still haven't answered my question, so I'm going to ask a different one," he clears his throat, "Did you have a crush on me?"

"Hmm?"

"During that first tournament, you kept denying you had a crush on me. Did you?"

"Um," she thinks, trying to get out of it, "Maybe a little one."

"I knew it," he fist pumps the air, and winces at the sudden movement jerking his chest.

"Okay Jack, settle down." He settles back against the door, and stares at her.

"I did know it," he assures.

"Yes, I know," she answers, and subconsciously pushes invisible hair behind her ear.

"I had a crush on you too."


	4. Chapter 4

"You did?"

"Ya," he shuffles closer to Kim slightly. Kim smiles, and scoots closer to him as well, yawning.

"How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know, and hour or so." Kim sighs at Jack's answer.

"I'm so tired," Kim yawns again, Leaning her head on his strong, warm shoulder.

"Then sleep," he says through a yawn, wrapping his arm around her.

"Are you tired?"

He yawns again, "A little." He smiles, as Kim's eyes begin to drift closed. "C'mon Kim, sleep a little."

"Maybe," she begins to yawn again, "I don't want t-" her voice stops as she drifts off to sleep. Jack stares at her for a bit, trying not to move to much. He subconsciously rests his head on hers, his arm still wrapped around her. She smiles, and Jack notes that she might not be completely asleep, as she takes one of her hands, and intertwines it with his other hand. Soon, he drifts off to sleep as well, and then they're both asleep, wrapped together.

XXX

The door opens, and Jack and Kim fall back, waking up as they land hard on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, Rudy is standing there, looking over them, "What are you guys doing?" He has a know-it-all smile on his face.

"Oh," they look at each other, and quickly pull apart, scrambling to their feet.

"We got locked in your office," Kim explains, "And we kinda fell asleep."

"Well," Rudy checks his watch, "You guys are going to be late for school."

Kim grabs Rudy's arm, and stares at the watch, "Shoot!" She grabs Jacks wrist, and starts running to school, "Bye Rudy!"

XXX

Kim's walking in the hallway, when she sees Jack walking her way. Quickly, she turns around, walking the other direction. Everything has been awkward between Kim and Jack, every since they got locked in Rudy's office. After school, when she heads to Falafel Phil's, she sees Jack sitting in the groups usual booth, so she turns around, but not soon enough to avoid Jack seeing her, "Kim!" He tries to get her attention, but she keeps going. "Kim, wait!" She tries to speed up, but he catches her, grabbing her arm before she can get away. "Kim, can we please talk?"

She turns around to face him, "Talk about what?"

"About us."

"What us?"

"Kim, we need to talk about what happened in Rudy's office. Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because of what happened in Rudy's office."

"Why?"

"We said stuff, that neither one of us should've ever known."

"What? What's so bad about the stuff we talked about?" he brings his voice down to a whisper, "Are you uncomfortable that I know you had a crush on me?"

"No. It's because I still have a crush on you."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she clamps it shut, her cheeks going red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Jack looks at her in confusion, "Why are you sorry?"

"I...I shouldn't have blurted that out."

"No. Kim, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine," she looks away, a tear falling down her cheek. She wipes it away, as Jack grabs her shoulder.

"Kim, wait, please," she turns around, the stain from her tear still visible on her cheek, as another tear rolls down her cheek, "Kim, please come sit down with me." reluctantly, she follows him, his hand in hers, and they sit down. "Kim, it's okay."

"But it's not. I can't just go around blurting my thoughts."

"Kim-"

"No Jack, stop," more tears fall out her eyes, "Please, just stop. I can't do this anymore."

"can't do what?" he looks at her questioningly, "You can't be my friend anymore?"

"It's...it's just to hard," she can barely see him through her waterfall of tears, "First I had to watch you go out with Lindsay. Who's gonna be next? I can't just sit around and watch the guy I love date other girls."

"What?"

"What?" the tears keep coming, a never ending pool of sadness.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"What?"_I didn't mean to say that out loud_, she thinks, crying even more.

"Is it true?"

She takes a deep, shaky breath, "Yes. Jack, I love you. You've been my best friend for a long time now, and I know you probably don't feel the same way but-" Jack stops her, pressing one finger to her lips. He uses his hand, and brushes away the tears that have stopped flooding her eyes. And slowly, he leans in, and removing his finger, he plants his lips against hers. She melts into him, crushing herself against him. His lips are gentle against hers, as she wraps her arms around his neck. He places his hands on her waist. He smiles against her lips, and she smiles back. When they pull away, they keep their arms on eachother.

"I love you too."


End file.
